<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom by only_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483163">Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever'>only_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Turtleducks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambassador Katara enjoys walks with Fire Lord Zuko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They walk together through the gardens, and Katara loves to see the way Zuko grins at the turtleducks, tossing them little pieces of grain, waving hello to the mother of the brood, cooing at the babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he pauses briefly, and she glances up at him in question. His hand hovers over a flowering bush that has rare blue blossoms. He plucks one of the flowers, careful of thorns, before threading it through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows that she’s beautiful. But under his smile, she feels radiant.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>